Blood, Tears and White Satin
by HungryForTheGamesGirls
Summary: In a agonizing twist of fate, Katniss and Prim have been chosen to represent District 12 in the 3rd ever Quarter Quell. The rules of the Quell involve voting upon a victor from each district along with a twelve year old tribute to be associated as allies. This is the Hunger Games; only one tribute shall be crowned victor.


**Blood, Tears and White Satin**

**Author's Note: Hey all you's Gamers :) Just wanted to shout out to everyone who reviewed my previous story; Tribute Relations, it means a lot to me. I'm working on Chapter 3 right now; just be patient :) This piece of writing is a family related one, mainly incorperating Prim and Katniss. Overview: "In a agonizing twist of fate, Katniss and Prim have been voted to represent District 12 in the 3rd Quarter Quell. The rules are, that one victor shall be chosen from each district; (Male or Female) and the district shall vote upon a twelve year old to fight as allies in the arena. Only one tribute will be crowned victor; this is the Hunger Games, after all.  
So there's my spill this little Quell-Fic. Enjoy :)  
-HungryForTheGamesGirls 33**

_2:49 am: _The sound of my mother's cries woke me from my deep slumber. I rushed to her bed, shaking her shoulders as she screamed a cry of unbearable agony. I sat down on the rusty cotton bed sheets, whispering in my mother's ear; begging her to stay silent, as I had just tucked Prim in bed. She awoke abruptly, sitting up; her eyes alert and her forehead dripping with a cold sweat.  
"Katniss…" She whispered, barely reaching out to my face.  
I bent over and smoothed her hair, untangling the knots and plucking the goose feathers from her hair.  
"I had the most horrible dream…" Her voice sounded lonely and lost in thought.  
"What was that, mother?"  
"Your father returned. He walked through the doorway and held a small white box lost in a beautiful red bow that he had tied to look like a flower. Prim came running towards him and entangled herself in his arms. He smiled, then the room went dark and the only thing visible was a pair of eyes; but they were not his own, but the eyes of a snake… The room shifted to the town square and I watched my little girl get reaped; before tripping on the ground and falling onto the stage, which Snow held in the palm of his hand. Prim laid motionless and cold on the hard ground."  
I quickly wiped a tear from my cheek as I began to think about the dozens of young men and women who were willingly sacrificing their lives to bring honour and pride to their families. The careers.

Every year they won. Every year the outlining districts watched their sons and daughters get slaughtered on live and national television; a bloodbath that was never missed among Panem citizens. I pictured Prim standing on a pedestal that would surround the Cornucopia; her heart beating faster than the speed of light and her two French braids flapping against her back in time to the gusts of winds. I shuddered. Tomorrow both Prim and I will be escorted to the Capitol, where we will participate in the Quarter Quell. Mere hours ago, the twist of fate was announced over the Capitol loud speakers.

_12:00pm: "Citizens of Panem, as you know, this year we shall celebrate the 75__th__ annual Hunger Games by hosting out third ever Quarter Quell. Every twenty-five years a twist is given to the original version of the Hunger Games just to spice things up a bit for our viewers watching at home."  
I snorted. We all knew the real reason why the Quell was planned.  
"This year, an interesting Quell has been planned for all of you. Each District will vote for a victor; may it be male or female. Along with the chosen victor, each district shall vote upon a twelve year old tribute that would be best suited to form an alliance with the victor. Only one will be crowned victor."  
The town square went silent, before turning towards Prim and I, an expectant look on their faces._

_12:41pm: On our walk home Prim shed tears that were not ment to be shed. She kept looking up at me, expecting me to say something. I remained silent the entire way, careful not to disturb my mother who was deep in thought after the news of the Quell was heard. "Prim… It won't be you, okay? It might just be Haymitch or something…" My voice trailed off as we heard a soft tap on the Capitol microphone. Effie's voice sounded cold and distant. "I am here to announce the tributes that will be representing District 12 in the 75__th__ annual Hunger Games. The victor shall be- Katniss Everdeen. The voted twelve year old will be allies with this tribute, and it shall be- Primrose Everdeen." There were murmurs among District 12 citizens, all in shock over the twelve year old tribute and her sister being chosen to represent them in these coming Games. They were lucky to have had two tributes return in the 74__th__, but they know that this time, neither one of their representatives was coming home. "The chosen tributes shall be given 24 hours to say goodbye to family. The Capitol shall pick you up at your doorstep. Have a wonderful day, and may the odds be ever in your favour." _

_2:52am: _The minute my mother returned to sleep, I heard Prim's cries echo through the hallway. I ran to her bedside, clutching her head against my chest. She silenced at once.  
"Katniss… We're not coming back home, are we?" She said through sniffles.  
"Of course we are." I whispered softly in her ear. She broke away from my embrace.  
"You heard Effie. Only one of us comes home; if _either _of us survives." She trailed off.  
"Hey, little duck… I won this thing once, and you'll be right beside me. We will both come home."  
"The Capitol is not happy, Katniss. If you defy them again they might try to hurt you."  
"Prim… The Capitol has put both you and I in the Games again. They can't do much worse than that. ''


End file.
